À la prochaine
by Bakamura
Summary: [En parallèle à "Cordialement"] Suivant la tradition, les élèves de première année d'école primaire doivent entretenir une correspondance avec un élève d'une autres ville. Et quand Yukio Okumura et Renzô Shima tombent ensemble...
1. 6 avril 2000

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction de Leezzee et ryona26 sur Archives of Our Own. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

Cet fic est parallèle à "Cordialement".

* * *

Il était de tradition à l'école que chaque écolier de première année corresponde avec un écolier d'une autre ville. C'était un projet qui n'était obligatoire qu'une année, mais ils étaient encouragés à rester en contact avec leurs correspondants par la suite.

Si il n'était pas déjà habitué à l'écriture désordonnée de son frère, Yukio n'aurait probablement pas trouvé si facile de lire le nom de la carte en face de lui. Shima Renzô. C'était un nom intéressant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un nom comme cela avant. Il se demandait si c'était plus courant à Kyoto.

Regardant la carte de son frère, il a aperçut une calligraphie soignée qui ressemblait à l'écriture d'un manuel. Suguro Ryûji. Eh bien, Ryûji lui était plus familier mais Suguro était encore un autre nom bizarre .

Yukio soupira d'inquiétude. Il se demandait si ils seraient capables de s'entendre, oui si ils étaient peut être trop différents pour être amis.

Mais Rin avait déjà commencé à discuter du genre de personne pour pourrait être Suguro et Yukio se trouva une fois de plus emporté par la bravoure de son grand frère. _Quel genre de personne est Shima Renzô_ ? se demanda-t-il.

_J'espère qu'il m'aimera bien._


	2. 9 avril 2000

Renzô mordit la partie charnue de son pouce alors qu'il fixait la carte qui portait le nom de sa partenaire assignée. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire à sa chance. Il avait pensé, pour sûr, qu'il serait en partenariat avec un mec, mais sur trois d'entre eux, seul Konekomaru avait fini avec un partenaire masculin. Renzô et Bon avaient eu de la chance d'être atterris avec une paire de jumelles.

_Rin-chan et Yuki...ko? _

Renzô fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le dernier caractère de la carte. Il se fichait un peu de l'avoir tâchée avec ses doigts collants de caramel, mais à présent qu'il devait écrire sa lettre, il se sentait un peu plus curieux.

_C'est probablement Yukiko_, pensa-t-il après quelques secondes de plus. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas l'appeler accidentellement le mauvais nom, il décida de rester en sécurité et il suffit de l'appeler Yuki pour le moment.

Il contempla la feuille blanche devant lui avec un regard déterminé. Il n'était pas trop sûr de quoi écrire. Il voulait faire bonne impression et paraître agréable. Il voulait que Yuki l'aime bien. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non?

_Yuki-chan, _

_Est-ce que ça va si je t'appelle Yuki-chan? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu as un beau nom. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu parce que ton anniversaire tombe en hiver ? Ou est-ce à cause de ta peau qui est aussi délicate et pâle que la neige? De toute façon, ce serait une comparaison cool avec moi. Je suis né dans le milieu de l'été, après tout. _

_Bien que nous sommes censés écrire un courte introduction dans cette lettre, je dois dire que je suis plus intéressé par toi. Quel genre de choses aimes-tu? Quel est ton type de nourriture préféré ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire? _

_Je suis impatient de t'entendre. _

_ À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô _

Était-ce un peu trop exagéré ?

...nan. Les filles aimaient les compliments et les questions. Et le rose.

Lorsque leur professeur les interpella pour leur donner des explications supplémentaires, Shima l'ignora, ramassa un crayon de couleur rose, et a commença à dessiner des petits cœurs autour de sa lettre.


	3. 13 avril 2000

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Tu peux m'appeler Yuki-chan si tu le souhaite. Puis-je t'apeler Ren-kun ? Merci ! J'aime ton nom aussi. Il est différent, mais il est cool aussi. Et oui, mon frère et moi sommes tous les deux nés en décembre ! Tu l'as deviné à cause de mon nom, non ? J'aime vraiment la neige donc j'aime aussi mon nom. _

_J'aime chanter dans le chœur du monastère où Rin et moi vivons. Rin est mon frère, d'ailleurs. Et j'aime vraiment trop Rin. J'aime beaucoup Rin. Il me protège et fait les choses que je ne peux pas faire, et nous allons toujours être ensemble. Mon plat préféré est les fruits de mer! J'aime vraiment toutes sortes de poissons et des sushis et d'autre choses. Rin n'aime pas vraiment le poisson cru autant que moi, il dit que ça a un goût bizarre, donc je lui ait dit que je mangerai son poisse puisqu'il ne le peut pas. Ce qui me fait sourire est mon frère, Rin, et aussi mon papa! J'aime vraiment beaucoup jouer avec eux !_

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des cœurs sur la tienne ?"

Yukio arrêta d'écrire sa réponse et se retourna pour regarder la précédente lettre de Renzô. "Je ne sais pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que Ren-kun aime vraiment rose".

"Oh, je pense que oui." Rin posa sa propre lettre.

"As-tu aimé ta lettre, Nii- san ? " Demanda Yukio avec un sourire lumineux .

Rin sourit en retour. "Ouais ! Ryûji semble assez cool jusqu'à présent. J'espère que nous pourrons être des amis. "

Le sourire de Yukio s'élargi juste un peu plus. "Ouais, moi aussi!"

_Quel genre de choses te fait sourire, Ren-kun? Je veux en savoir plus sur toi aussi!_

_Je suis impatient de voir ta réponse._

_À la prochaine, _

_Okumura Yukio_


	4. 17 avril 2000

"J'ai été trompé !" pleurnicha Renzô. Il regarda la lettre dans ses mains les yeux écarquillés, avec une expression découragée quasi absurde. Son cri attira l'attention de la plupart de ses camarades, mais seul Konekomaru prit la peine de se pencher sur lui pour voir contre quoi il protestait.

"Quel est le problème ?" lui demanda le plus petit garçon.

Renzô tendit lettre à son ami d'enfance et souffla alors que Konekomaru la lisait.

"Ce n'est pas juste ! Bon, échange avec moi !"

"Pas question", répondit Suguro sans même se retourner vers lui.

Renzô plissa les yeux et regarda l'arrière de la tête de l'autre, mais se souvint que Rin n'était pas une fille de toute façon. Ils étaient tous deux frères. Quelles étaient les chances que... ?

"Pas juste..." murmura-t-il. Avec toute la réticence dont il était capable, Renzô sorti un morceau de papier et a commença à rédiger sa réponse. Juste après avoir écrit le premier mot, il était déjà en train de vaciller, pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Cher..._

_Cher quoi _? pensa-t-il, maussade. Il serait grossier de lui faire changer d'avis maintenant d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute. Renzô grimaça et il se força à continuer d'écrire.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Cela ne me dérange pas d'être appelé Ren-kun. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites, vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu parles comme un mec cool . J'aime la mer aussi, surtout les crevettes. Les sushis sont sympa aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé des choses très compliquées vu que je vis dans un temple bouddhiste. Nous ne sommes pas censés être trop pointilleux sur la nourriture. Ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs._

_Enfin, ce n'est pas si mal de séjourner ici. J'arrive à vivre avec deux de mes meilleurs amis. C'est amusant d'être avec eux, je le suis la plupart du temps de toute façon. Ils sont mieux que mes vrais frères, qui sont toujours en train de se moquer de moi et de me chercher des embrouilles. Être avec mes amis est ce qui me fait sourire._

_Je sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre. J'espère que je pourrais trouver quelque chose au moment où je recevrais ta suivante lettre. _

_À la prochaine, _

_Shima Renzô_

Au moment Renzô avait finit d'écrire sa lettre, son ennui avait disparu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette activité qui le mettait à l'aise.

Il était toujours plutôt déçu que Yukio ne soit pas une fille. Quel type de personne donnerait à ses enfants des noms girly de toute façon?

_Je me demande si Bon l'a déjà découvert_... Renzô se leva de son siège et jeta un regard sur la réponse que l'autre écrivait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu et alors que Suguro signait, il lui arracha la lettre des mains afin de revérifier ce qu'il avait vu.

"Tsssss ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ennuyeuse ?"

"Renzô...! Redonne-la moi !" Grogna Ryûji, protestant immédiatement.

Renzô ricana et gardé la lettre loin de l'autre un peu plus longtemps, le taquinant sur sa réponse raide. "On dirait un vieil homme ! Où sont les compliments ?" Puis, réalisant que l'autre n'était sûrement pas au courant de la véritable nature de son correspondant, il ajouta : "Demandes-en un peu plus sur elle ! Tu gâches une occasion en or, Bon !"

Suguro lui arracha la lettre. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ce surnom ?" Murmura-t-il

Renzô sourit derrière le dos de l'autre et se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait à Suguro pour découvrir le malentendu.


	5. 20 avril 2000

Yukio sautillait sur ses orteils alors que son père lui donnait la lettre de Renzô après Rin se soit précipité vers eux. Il couru avec Rin dans leur chambre et eut un petit rire pendant qu'il se précipitait vers son bureau. Il déchira rapidement l'enveloppe, son cœur vrombissant d'excitation quand il déplia le papier et lut la lettre.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour terminer la lettre avant Rin, et il décida de demander à son Papa une image d'un temple pour lui et son frère, qui se demandait également à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Il courut le voir, Rin sur ses talons, sa lettre à la main.

"Un temple, hein?" Shiro rayé sa tête. "Est-ce que c'est dans vos lettres ?"

"Ouais !" gazouilla joyeusement Rin pendant que Yukio hochait la tête.

"Renzô dit qu'il vit dans un bou..." Yukio regarda à nouveau la lettre. "Un temple bouddhiste ! " il fut heureux de voir une étincelle de familiarité dans les yeux de son père quand il lut le mot.

"Ah, je suis familier avec ceux-ci." Shiro se leva et se dirigea vers une petite pièce avec beaucoup de vieux livres derrière la chapelle. Les deux garçons le suivirent à l'intérieur et Yukio éternua avec la poussière. Rin essuya immédiatement le visage de son petit frère avec sa manche. Shiro les regarda et eut un petit rire. "Attendez devant la porte, vous deux, ou vous serez tous les deux couverts de petits lapins de poussière."

Les yeux de Rin s'élargirent immédiatement, émerveillés. "Y a-t-il réellement des lapins faits de poussière ?!"

"Non, Nii- san ! Papa faisait juste une blague !" dit rapidement Yukio, et Rin prit air déçu alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle pour attendre.

Shiro ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de sortir avec un livre épais et très poussiéreux. L'ouvrir causa l'apparition d'un petit nuage de poussière et les deux garçons agitèrent leurs mains devant leurs visages pou l'empêcher de monter à leurs nez. Quelques pages furent de nouveau tournées et créèrent leurs propres petits nuages de poussière et bientôt, Shiro s'arrêta.

"Regardez, vous deux." Il fit un geste vers une page. Sur l'image, il y avait une grande structure ancienne en vois entourée par la nature et des arbres de toutes sortes. Un simple chemin de pierres menait à l'entrée. Les yeux des garçons s'élargirent de merveille alors qu'ils regardaient l'image et se demandaient sur le temple de Ren-kun/Ryûji ressemblait aussi à ça. Au moment où Yukio levait les yeux de la page, Rin était déjà en train de retourner dans leur chambre le plus vite possible, sûrement pour commencer sa lettre.

"C'est plutôt cool, hein ?" Shiro lui souriait et Yukio lui sourit en retour.

"Ouais ! Ça ressemble juste un peu à notre monastère." dit Yukio en regardant de nouveau l'image. "Mais un dirait que celui-ci est dans une forêt."

"N'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous avons notre propre sorte de forêt dans la ville. On peut imaginer que les énormes bâtiments sont de grands, grands arbres !" Shiro sourit avec enthousiasme et l'esprit de Yukio bourdonnait d'étonnement.

"Ouais !" Yukio eut un sourire éclatant.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Notre papa nous a montré une photo d'un temple aujourd'hui. Il avait l'air vraiment cool et il était au milieu d'une forêt ! Est-ce que ton est au milieu d'une forêt ? Notre monastère est dans la ville, mais nous avons un peu d'arbres autour. Papa a également dit que la ville était un peu comme un autre type de forêt ! J'aime bien penser ça. On dirait que je suis un peu plus proche de toi, ainsi._

_Je me fait beaucoup embêter dans la cour de l'école parce que je ne suis pas très résistant, mais mon frère me protège toujours. Je suis désolé que tes frères s'en prennent à toi et je sais que leur dire d'arrêter ne fonctionne jamais vraiment, mais tu devrais essayer quand même. Je voudrais t'aider si je le pouvais, mais je suis petit et je ne suis pas très fort donc je ne pense pas que je serais capable de faire beaucoup pour toi._

_Continues à essayer de garder le sourire parce que les choses iront toujours mieux ensuite !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	6. 24 avril 2000

Renzô était au milieu de la lecture de sa lettre quand il entendit Konekomaru laisser échapper un petit bruit d'exaspération.

Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir son ami renfrogné devant sa lettre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Konekomaru secoua la tête. "Ce n'est rien", murmura-t-il de façon un peu grincheuse.

Renzô lui jeta un regard douteux mais revint à sa lettre. Un petit sourire se propagea sur son visage. Yukio était assez enthousiaste. Gentil aussi, comme Konekomaru, mais peut-être pas aussi sévère. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi penser de lui. Il trouvait facile de lui parler. Son manque de confiance était un peu ennuyeux.

_Donc, on t'embête aussi, hein ?_

Renzô avait droit a quelques ricanements à l'école en raison de la réputation que leur temple avait, mais il ne se laissait pas intimider. Chaque fois que les gens lui faisaient ce genre de commentaires, il avait tendance à les ignorer. Ryûji était plus facilement agacé.

Il écrivit sa prochaine réponse avec plus d'application que la précédente.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Merci pour le conseil. Je vais le garder à l'esprit. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour moi. Mes frères sont peut-être énervants, mais ma maman va avoir un bébé bientôt, donc ils seront probablement trop occupés ou distraits pour s'occuper de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te défends pas quand tu te fais embêter à l'école ? C'est une chance que tu aies un bon frère, mais tu peut pas le laisser te protéger tout le temps. Tu devrais t'affirmer un peu et essayer de te défendre toi-même. Ce n'est pas aussi difficile qu'il y paraît vraiment. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort ou quelque chose d'autre, il te suffit de ne pas te laisser atteindre._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, notre temple, ouais il est assez isolé. On doit aller à l'école en vélo tous les matins, et c'est embêtant parce que c'est assez loin. La vue est belle. Il n'y a pas d'insectes. Quoique depuis quelques temps, il y a trop de petites bêtes ici, ça craint. L'autre jour je me suis réveillé, et un papillon était dans ma chambre parce que j'avais oublié de fermer ma fenêtre ! C'était horrible. Je parie que la vie en ville c'est beaucoup mieux. À quoi ça ressemble ? Quel type de choses fais-tu là bas ?_

_J'espère que tu répondras bientôt !_

_À la prochaine,_  
_Shima Renzô_


	7. 27 avril 2000

_"J'ai dit laisse-le tranquille !"_

_"Nii- san, attends !"_

Yukio venait de se réveiller en sursaut. La salle autour de lui était floue, mais il savait où il était. Il n'était pas à l'école. Il était allongé dans le lit de son frère et son frère était à côté de lui. Yukio ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais avec ce qui s'était passé à l'école ce jour là, et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère ensuite...

Yukio ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que Rin se sentait mal à ce sujet, mais la façon dont il essayait de sourire et d'agir comme il allait bien... Yukio n'avait pas voulu empirer les choses et avait juste fait semblant avec lui. Maintenant, il se demandait si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Yukio se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour saisir ses lunettes . Ses doigts se cognèrent contre elles et elles sont tombèrent au sol avec fracas. Yukio tressaillit et se retourna vers le lit de son frère. Il ne semblait pas s'être réveillé. Yukio se pencha, attrapa ses lunettes, et se les mit. Il monta sur sa chaise et se tourna vers sa lampe de bureau, espérant que la lumière ne réveillerait pas son frère.

Il saisit un papier et un crayon et commença à écrire.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_J'ai essayé d'écouter ce que tu m'as dit, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me déranger, même si j'ai essayé de les ignorer. Mon frère a essayé de venir m'aider, mais ils ont voulu le pousser de la même manière donc il s'est mis en colère. Il a blessé gravement l'un des garçon et mon professeur m'a retenu avant que je ne m'interpose car que je ne pouvais rien faire. Papa est allé à l' hôpital parce que je pense que Rin l'a frappé trop fort..._

_Rin se sent vraiment mal à ce sujet et je l'ai vu pleurer, mais quand il m'a vu, il est redevenu souriant et a dit que tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait était juste mais j'ai souris aussi. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il voulait voir mon bonheur alors je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour essayer de l'aider. Rin est toujours en train de m'aider et de me faire sentir mieux et je veux faire la même chose mais je ne sais pas comment... Je ne suis pas très fort donc je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire._

_À propos de ta question, nous avons beaucoup d'insectes ici, petits et noirs, mais pas beaucoup de papillons._

Yukio se rappela du moment où son frère avait commencé à se mettre en colère. Les petits insectes noirs avaient commencé à se rassembler tout autour de lui... Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

_Nous avons une aire de jeux à proximité du monastère de sorte que nous y allons parfois. Je ne sais pas comment faire du vélo et Rin non plus donc nous marchons jusqu'à l'école . Est-ce que c'est dur de faire du vélo ?_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

_PS : Désolé de faire une lettre si triste mais tu es mon seul ami alors...j'espère que je ne te dérange pas..._

Yukio plia la lettre et éteint la lampe. Il ôta de nouveau ses lunettes, les posa, et retourna se coucher dans le lit de Rin. Recroquevillé à côté de son frère, il commença à chuchoter les mots que son père lui avait enseigné, les mots qu'il avait à dire quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Pourrait-il travailler assez pour son Nii-san ? Eh bien, essayerait encore et encore et même si être là pour Rin était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le ferait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Nii-san. Je vais t'aider aussi._


	8. 1 mai 2000

Renzô était resté éveillé pendant des heures maintenant. D'habitude, il lui était facile de s'endormir et de rester endormi. Se réveiller lui était presque impossible la plupart du temps, même si Kinzô finissait par passer dans la nuit et donnait un coup de pied dans la joue de Renzô.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Renzô se sentait complètement éveillé. La lettre qu'il avait reçu de Yukio repassait constamment dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas encore répondu. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire à ce sujet. Même si Suguro avait eu un regard déterminé après qu'ils aient comparé leurs lettres, il était resté muet.

Curieusement, il était de plus en plus attaché à Yukio. Il lui était difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet du gentil garçon qui semblait si désireux d'apprendre à le connaître. Mis à part Suguro et Konekomaru, Renzô n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis par ici. Il lui était difficile de se socialiser avec les autres en raison de la décrépitude de leur temple, même si c'était encore pire pour Bon.

Yukio n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Enfin, il ne savait pas s'il s'en souciait. Mais compte tenu de ce qui se passait pour lui en ce moment, Renzô commençait à douter dans son esprit. Il était trop gentil et...

Ils étaient amis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger froncement de sourcils traversa le visage de Renzô. Il continua à réfléchir longuement et sérieusement sur quoi écrire, et le lendemain matin, peu après le réveil forcé causé par ses frères, Renzô trouva un endroit isolé pour rédiger sa réponse.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. On dirait que tu vis des choses difficiles. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Je suis heureux que ton frère ait été en mesure de venir à ton secours, même si les choses ont fini par devenir plus compliquées à cause de cela. J'espère que votre père ira bientôt mieux. Il va bien, non?_

_Tout cela fait craint vraiment beaucoup. Je pense que tu doit penser la même chose, non ? Tu as dit la même chose pour moi avant, tu t'en souviens ? Essaie de garder le sourire. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Il ne vont pas s'arrêter si tu leur montre toute ta faiblesse, donc garde le menton haut. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu te battes avec eux ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien de se laisser emporter par ses humeurs, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu devrais dire la même chose à ton frère. Ce n'est pas... ouais. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très bon pour donner des conseils, désolé si c'est nul. J'espère que ça t'aidera. _

_À propos du vélo, ce n'est pas vraiment si difficile d'en monter un, je crois. Peut être au début, mais c'est facile de s'y habituer. Tu devrais essayer un jour. _

_J'espère que les choses iront mieux pour toi, et que je recevrais bientôt ta réponse. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

**Note :** Pour ceux qui se le demandent, le surnom "Bon" de Ryûji, qui n'existe pas en version française, provient apparemment du fait que son père soit le "Bonze" de son temple.


	9. 8 mai 2000

"Tu es énormément souriant, Yukio".

Yukio regarda son père. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit. Rin était en train de leur préparer le dîner et Shiro était encore trop blessé pour se déplacer. Les deux frères tenaient compagnie à leur père mais pour le moment, c'était juste Yukio et Shiro.

"Est-ce mauvais ?" demanda Yukio, jouant avec la lettre dans sa main.

"Bien sûr que non !" Shiro rit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Je suis content que tu aies trouvé un ami. Je pense que ces lettres que vous envoyez toi et ton frère son vraiment super pour vous deux. Alors, Rin m'a parlé de Ryûji-kun, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de ton... Renzô, c'est ça ?"

Yukio sourit et hocha doucement la tête et baissant les yeux vers la lettre dans sa main à l'écriture désormais familière. "Ren-kun est... très gentil", dit-il avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. "Il est un petit frère, lui aussi, mais ses grands frères l'embêtent souvent alors je me dis que je suis chanceux. Mais je pense qu'il a aussi de la chance parce qu'il vit avec ses meilleurs amis !" Yukio remonta ses lunettes et regarda son père. "Il a aussi peur des insectes". Il rit doucement.

Shiro sourit. "Un garçon, effrayé par les insectes ?"

"Ce n'est pas grave !" le défendit immédiatement Yukio. "Beaucoup de gens ont peur des insectes !"

"Très bien , très bien". Shiro rit. "Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? C'est un bon ami ?"

Le sourire de Yukio se fit plus lumineux qu'auparavant et il hocha la tête. "C'est un très, très bon ami, je l'aime beaucoup !"

Shiro sourit en retour. "C'est bien, Yukio. Continues à lui parler, alors. Peu importe à quelle distance il se trouve, tes sentiments l'atteindront. Et je suis sûr que ses sentiments t'atteindront."

Yukio serra immédiatement la lettre contre sa poitrine. "Ouais. Ren-kun, tu es mon meilleur ami !"

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Il va mieux maintenant ! Papa est à la maison et au lit. Le médecin a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer beaucoup pendant une autre semaine donc mon frère et moi prenons soin de lui. Merci de l'avoir demandé ! Je ne sais pas si Rin et Papa ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé, mais Rin semble aller mieux aussi. Donc, je pense que tout va bien se passer maintenant._

_Je ne pense pas que je vais me faire encore plus embêter. Ils ont tous peur de mon frère. Il beaucoup appelé "démon" et "monstre". Et ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Mais mon frère ne se bat plus et je fais de on mieux pour être avec lui, afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Je vais lui dire de garder le menton haut lui aussi. Tu donnes de bons conseils, Ren-kun. J'espère que ça va aider mon frère aussi._

_Peut-être que quand mon papa ira mieux, il pourra m'apprendre à monter un vélo. Mais il a dit que je tomberai beaucoup donc nous avons besoin de protections. Mais je n'ai pas peur de me blesser. Je veux être un médecin quand je serai grand. J'aide toujours mon frère quand il est blessé et il me dit que je serai un grand médecin. Papa le dit aussi ! Donc, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux parce que je ne veux décevoir personne. As-tu aussi un rêve ?_

_En espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles ! Prend soin de toi !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	10. 11 mai 2000

Renzô ignorait les regards agacés que Suguro lui lançait de temps en temps. Son ami avait enfin découvert que Rin était un garçon et était furieux que Renô était gardé le secret jusqu'à présent. Konekomaru les avait déjà fait excuser l'un et l'autre (Renzô pour le mensonge, Suguro pour avoir perdu son sang-froid), mais Renzô était encore largement amusé de tout cela et devait mordre les lèvres pour éviter de ricaner.

Il était maintenant plus facile d'ignorer Suguro après avoir lu la lettre de Yukio. Renzô sourit vraiment, heureux que le jeune garçon aille mieux. Sa dernière lettre avait été assez sombre, mais il était évident que les choses allaient aller mieux maintenant.

Après s'être un peu éloigné de ses amis, Renzô s'allongea sur son estomac et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Je suis heureux d'entendre que ton papa va mieux et que tu ne te fais plus embêter. Même si ça craint que ton frère le soit. Mon ami (Ryûji, le type à qui ton frère parle) a été réellement furieux quand il l'a apprit. J'espère qu'ils s'arrêteront bientôt de le provoquer._

_C'est cool que tu veuilles être un médecin. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je voudrais faire quand je serai grand. Mes frères seront moines, comme le reste de ma famille, mais je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par ce genre de choses. Je voudrais vivre en ville, peut être. Sortir avec une jolie fille. Ce serait agréable de pouvoir sortir et faire quelque chose de nouveau..._

Renzô arrêta d'écrire alors qu'un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissait sur son visage. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses amis. Ils ne le cherchaient pas, mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en ce moment. Il se sentait un peu coupable, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec eux de tout cela, pas vraiment. Il avait toujours balayé leurs questions avec nonchalance chaque fois que le sujet avait été abordé. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils comprendraient s'il leur disait, mais... il ne voulait pas les décevoir s'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils avaient tous les trois eu à faire face aux pression de leurs familles et de leur mode de vie, et Renzô se sentait un peu comme un lâche de vouloir s'éloigner de tout cela.

C'est pourquoi il avait tout gardé pour lui-même depuis si longtemps. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il avait Yuki-chan.

Quelque chose se desserra dans la poitrine de Renzô à cette pensée. Ses épaules se sentaient plus légères, et quand il regarda sa lettre, un sourire calme apparut sur son visage.

"Tu l'as fait ?" lui grommela Suguro quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remarqué Renzô empochant sa lettre.

"Non, je finirai plus tard", dit-il avec un sourire. "Et pour toi ? Fini de présenter tes excuses à _Rin-chan_ ? "

Suguro le poignarda du regard.

Konekomaru roula des yeux.

Au moment où Renzô se retrouva seul, il sortit de nouveau sa lettre et termina de l'écrire.

_Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je veux rester ici. Je ne veux pas suivre les traces de ma famille ou quelque chose comme ça. Mes amis le feront probablement, et de ce fait, parfois je pense que je vais finir par le faire aussi. Je ne veux pas les laisser, mais en même temps ..._

Renzô pensa à ses parents, à son frère plus âgé qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, à la résolution de Suguro... C'était trop lourd à gérer. Et c'était tellement injuste.

_...parfois, je voudrai juste sortir de tout cela. Garde ça comme un secret, tu veux bien ?_

_En espérant te voir bientôt!_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	11. 15 mai 2000

Le monastère sentait meilleur que la normale quand Rin était dans la cuisine. Yukio prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, en souriant à l'odeur des biscuits de son frère cuisant dans le four. À sa demande, Rin en avait fait deux fournées. Une serait envoyée par colis à leurs amis et l'autre resterait à la maison. Son frère lui avait déjà dit qu'il dirait à Ryûji de partager donc Yukio était heureux que Ren-kun reçoive aussi les cookies.

Pour l'instant, Yukio était recroquevillé sur son lit, lisant la lettre pour la troisième fois avec ses livres d'école sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais avec la lettre de Renzô à côté de lui, flottant dans le petit courant d'air de la fenêtre comme si elle agitait pour attirer son attention... Yukio ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il attira à lui un de ses livres et plaça un papier blanc sur le dessus de celui-ci. Il frappa pensivement la gomme de son crayon sur ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Renzô... n'avait pas de rêve. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Yukio se rappela presque immédiatement son grand frère. Rin n'avait pas de rêve pour l'avenir lui non plus. Chaque fois que leurs enseignants leur demandaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire quand ils grandiraient, la réponse de Yukio était toujours la même. Il voulait être médecin. Il voulait aider les gens .

La réponse de Rin, certes, était aussi toujours la même, mais pour une raison quelconque, leurs professeurs ne l'avaient jamais acceptée. Chaque fois que son frère leur disait qu'il voulait rester avec sa famille, ils essayaient toujours d'insister pour avoir une réponse différente. Rin n'avait jamais répondu autrement. Yukio n'a jamais rien vu de mal à cela. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir ce que vous vouliez, non ?

Les yeux de Yukio s'allumèrent et il sourit alors que les mots commençaient à venir à lui.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Papa et Rin vont tous les deux beaucoup mieux et je pense que les choses vont bien se passer maintenant. Rin a fait des biscuits aujourd'hui ! Il va en envoyer une boîte à Ryûji, ton ami, et il va lui demander de les partager. J'espère que vous les aimerez, tous les deux ! Mon frère cuisine très bien !_

_À propos de ton rêve, ça va ! Je pense que tu devrais faire ce que tu veux ! Rin est un peu comme toi lui aussi. Il veut juste être avec sa famille. Nos professeurs lui disent toujours qu'il doit penser à autre chose qu'il voudrait faire, mais je pense que c'est une bonne réponse. Parce que, c'est ton avenir, non ? Je veux être médecin, mais si tu veux seulement vivre dans la ville, c'est très bien! Peut-être que nous pourrons vivre dans la même ville un jour et nous serons toujours des amis et je t'offrirai des consultations gratuites !_

_Je garderai le secret pour toi mais je pense que tes amis comprendrons si tu leur expliques. Mon Papa a dit que tant que tu es honnête et que tes mots viennent du cœur, tes sentiments les atteindront. Je pense que ça va aller et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?_

_En espérant avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	12. 18 mai 2000

La porte de sa chambre (malheureusement partagée) claqua.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le morveux ?"

Renzô laisser échapper un grognement silencieux en entendant la terrible voix de son frère. Kinzô sembla le prendre pour un encouragement car il sourit immédiatement. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le tas désordonné de documents vautrés sur la petite table.

"Tu écris une autre de ces lettres ? Mec, je ne peut pas croire que tu continues de faire ça. J'ai eu le pire partenaire quand j'avais ton âge". Kinzô renifla.

_Comme un cochon_, pensa Renzô, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son frère s'approcher avec un sourire déterminé. Il se raidit, et au moment où il sentit son frère le soulever du sol, il commença à se tortiller. Le menton de Kinzô était enfoncé dans son cuir chevelu, le faisant grogner de gêne.

"Lâche-moi !" se plaignit-il.

Kinzô l'ignora.

"Alors, tu as eu qui de toute façon ? J'ai entendu dire que vous, les morveux, aviez reçu un colis de cookies aujourd'hui. Ne me dis pas... Est-ce que tu es effectivement tombé sur une fille mignonne?"

Kinzô ricana légèrement et tendit la main pour incliner l'un des documents son chemin, appuyant de tout son poids sur son frère de six ans pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

"Ne touche pas à ça !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Quelque chose à cacher ?"

Kinzô prit la lettre et Renzô se démena de toutes ses forces, essayant à nouveau de la lui arracher, mais Kinzô étendit simplement son bras hors de portée.

"Tu es encore trop lent, petit frère," dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Il n'est pas le seul. Je savais que je te trouverai ici".

Les deux sursautèrent légèrement à l'interruption inattendue. Kinzô et Renzô tournèrent la tête et repérèrent Jûzô debout à l'entrée de la salle en train de secouer la tête en les regardant avec un sourire exaspéré.

"Viens là, petit imbécile. Laisse Renzô tranquille".

"Merde", murmura Kinzô. Son visage pâlit et en quelques secondes, Renzô retrouva à la fois sa lettre et sa liberté de mouvement. Son frère essayait déjà de sortir de la salle en passant par la fenêtre, mais Jûzô se saisit rapidement de lui et commença à le tirer par une oreille.

"J'suis désolé, désolé, désolé ! Merde, arrête ça ! Lâche-moi ! "

"Comme si j'allais le faire. Papa veut avoir une conversation avec toi sur le dernier test que tu as passé. Ne pense même pas que tu pourras lui échapper".

"Noooon !". Kinzô gémit et commença à essayer de marchander mais Jûzô continua à le traîner sans pitié, s'arrêtant seulement une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce pour jeter un coup d'œil à Renzô.

"Je vais le garder hors de tes cheveux pour quelques temps. Essaye de terminer ton travail avant que je ne revienne, d'accord ?"

Renzô sourit largement.

"Okay! Merci, Jû-nii !"

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Heureux d'entendre que vous allez tous mieux ! En outre, les biscuits étaient géniaux ! Dis à ton frère merci de ma part, d'accord ? Il a vraiment l'air d'être un mec cool à la façon dont tu en parles. Je t'envie un peu. _

_Je suppose que mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas aussi méchants que ça si je les prends du bon côté. Il peuvent être pénibles mais la plupart du temps ils sont agréables, surtout Jûzô-nii. J'aime jouer avec lui, spécialement parce qu'être avec lui signifie être avec Mamushi-neesan qui est vraiment mignonne, même si elle se fâche tout le temps. _

_Euh, elle n'est pas vraiment ma sœur, c'est juste que nous l'appelons comme ça parce que nous sommes très proches. J'ai une véritable sœur aînée ! Son nom est Jun, mais je ne la vois pas très souvent parce qu'elle est toujours en train de traîner avec ses amis de l'école secondaire et elle est très occupée. Jû-nii est aussi à l'école secondaire, mais il est toujours dans les parages, la plupart du temps parce qu'il est en charge du tutorat de mes frères plus âgées (et de moi aussi, je suppose). Je fais de mon mieux moi aussi. Mes amis m'aident quand j'en ai besoin._

_À propos de ce que tu as dit dans ta dernière lettre... Merci. Je vais le garder à l'esprit. Peut-être que je le leur dirait un de ces jours, même si c'est difficile d'en parler. Je suis content de pouvoir au moins t'en parler à toi. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tout cela à personne avant, mais c'est facile de parler avec toi. _

_Je sais que tu as ton frère et tout, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de ce genre de choses, tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je dois faire quelque chose pour gagner ces consultations gratuites, n'est-ce pas ? Héhé._

_Eh bien, j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

**Note :** Les auteurs de À la prochaine (Until Next Time) m'ont prévenue que cette fic passerai certainement au rating M dans le futur. Cependant, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment très à l'aise avec les lemons, et que je n'en ai jamais écrit ni traduit avant...

C'est pourquoi, après discussion, nous avons convenu que je traduirai des chapitres alternés, c'est-à-dire détournés de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de scène interdite aux moins de 18 ans à l'intérieur. Par contre, si jamais un autre traducteur ou une autre traductrice voulait traduire ces scènes-ci, il ou elle le pourrait sans aucun problème, du moment qu'il/elle avertit les auteurs (qui sont sous le pseudo de The Killer Bunny sur fanfiction) et précise que c'est une traduction.

Cela ne changera strictement rien au déroulement de l'histoire, les scènes X seront simplement sous-entendues au lieu d'être écrites en détails.

Si jamais cela vous dérange ou quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Voilà, je vous laisse :3


	13. 22 mai 2000

Yukio balançait ses jambes pendant qu'il tressait le bracelet rose et bleu. Rin se concentrait durement sur le bureau à côté de lui, faisant de son mieux pour le rendre aussi parfait que possible, mais Yukio avait trouvé un rythme plus joyeux pour faire son bracelet d'amitié. Bien sûr, lorsque l'enseignant avait commencé à parler ce qu'ils allaient faire, Yukio savait que Rin et lui étaient dans le même bateau.

Après ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier, les autres élèves de la classe avaient pris parti de les éviter, car ils avaient peur de Rin. Cela faisait mal à Yukio de savoir que son frère se sentait mal et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Mais il était heureux que Rin ait Ryûji-kun et qu'il ait Ren-kun. Au moins, ils avaient quelqu'un et ils étaient les seules personnes qui méritaient vraiment ces bracelets.

Yukio avait délibérément choisi sur les couleurs à utiliser. Le bleu avait toujours été sa couleur préférée, et au début il ne voulait utiliser que celle-là. Mais au moment où il avait vu le fil rose dans le grand seau, il s'était immédiatement repris. Le souvenir des cœurs roses sur la première lettre qu'il ait jamais reçue de Ren-kun remplit son esprit en l'apercevant. Il espérait que ça ne dérangerait pas Ren-kun.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis content que tu aies aimé les biscuits ! Rin est vraiment heureux aussi ! Il a reçu un dessin de la part de Ryûji-kun et j'aime vraiment le voir heureux ! Je lui ai dit que tu le remerciais aussi et il était encore plus content ! _

_C'est vraiment gentil ce que frère fait. Rin me demande de l'aide la plupart du temps quand il s'agit de choses de l'école, mais le reste du temps, c'est lui qui m'aide. Nous avons tous les deux un bon grand-frère et je suis content pour ça ! Ça me fait sentir mieux pour toi et plus proche de toi aussi. _

_Aujourd'hui, en Arts Plastiques, notre professeur nous a dit que les amis sont importants et que nous devons faire de notre mieux pour garder ces personnes à proximité et les rendre heureuses. Nous avons fait des bracelets en classe et notre professeur nous a dit de les donner à nos amis proches. Ensemble, Rin et moi avons décidé que nous allions les donner à toi et Ryûji-kun ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux te garder près de moi, même si nous sommes loins. Je sais que tu as dessiné les cœurs sur la première lettre parce que tu pensais que j'étais une fille. Ryûji-kun l'a dit à mon frère. Mais ça va. Je ne suis pas fâché. Les accident peuvent arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne me dérange pas si tu continues à m'appeler Yuki-chan. Tu es le seul qui le fait alors c'est bon ! _

_J'ai mis du rose sur le bracelet en raison des cœurs, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi à chaque fois que je vois du rose et ça me fait sourire, donc j'espère que ça te fera sourire aussi. J'ai vraiment travailler dur là-dessus alors j'espère que tu l'aimera ! _

_Merci, Ren-kun. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois mon ami. Tu es une bonne personne et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir obtenu ton nom durant projet et que tu aies le mien. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours des amis, pas vrai ?_

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	14. 25 mai 2000

"... veut dire, papa ? Pourquoi nous... cet ordre ?"

"... ence, petit idiot. Papa essaye de l'expliquer".

_C'est la voix de Jâ-nii_. Renzô se glissa plus près de la chambre où il avait entendu des voix et pressa son oreille contre la porte pour écouter ce qui se disait.

"...Pour le mieux. Naturellement, les Hôjô continueront de rester à nos côtés dans l'ordre afin d'amener le reste du Myôda à faire de même. Il est essentiel que chacun de nous participe si nous voulons protéger nos familles. Je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de votre mieux et que vous nous soutiendrez à travers ces moments".

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider ?" Demanda Jûzô, calme comme d'habitude face aux paroles de son père.

"J'ai déjà discuté avec votre mère et nous pensons que c'est le meilleur pour vous de commencer à étudier le plus tôt possible. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à trouver un accord avec le directeur. Tandis que le reste d'entre nous va subir des formations ailleurs, nous avons la possibilité de vous inscrire à l'Académie sans frais. Vous terminez votre scolarité basique là-bas et irez à l'école d'exorcisme pour apprendre leurs techniques. Enfin, vous deux et Renzô devrez encore attendre un certain temps avant d'avoir à vous en préoccuper", expliqua Yaozô.

"Tu te fiche de moi ?"

C'était la voix de Jun.

"Je suis sur le point d' obtenir mon diplôme cette année. Tu veux sérieusement me changer d'école juste comme ça ? Ça doit être une blague !"

"Grande sœu-..."

"Shima-san ?"

Renzô sursauta loin de la porte de surprise et mordit presque sa langue en repérant Konekomaru.

"Mec ! Me surprends pas comme ça !" siffla doucement Renzô à l'autre, appuyant une main sur sa poitrine.

"Désolé..." Konekomaru avait l'air un peu solennel. C'était une expression assez fâchée et Renzô baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, se sentant coupable.

"Non... ça va. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Konekomaru leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Sa main tira un peu sur la manche de sa chemise, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du tissu dans un mouvement nerveux. "Je suis inquiet à propos de Bon... tu ne l'es pas ?" demanda le petit garçon.

Renzô pouvait entendre la voix de sa sœur s'élever de plus en plus de l'autre côté de la porte, et celle de son père commençait à prendre la même tonalité. Renzô réprima une grimace et attrapa le poignet de Konekomaru pour le tirer loin du corridor.

"Tout va aller mieux", lui dit-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas tellement !" Il fit un sourire rayonnant.

Renzô fit de son mieux pour essayer de détourner l'attention de son ami. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter à propos de choses comme ça. C'était des choses d'adultes. Ce qui leur arrivait ne les concernait pas.

_Bon devrait vraiment apprendre à voir les choses cette façon_, pensa Renzô avec exaspération.

Quand il rentra finalement dans sa chambre, ses frères n'étaient pas encore là. Il fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde, mais suivi son propre conseil et décida de se mettre au lit sans se poser de questions. Alors qu'il était en train de ses changer, il se souvint qu'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres ce matin. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de regarder la sienne. Profitant du fait qu'il était seul, Renzô l'ouvrit rapidement et commença à lire. Voir le bracelet qui était avec le fit sourire, et un petit frisson le parcourut une fois qu'il ait fini de le mettre. La couler rose du bracelet était plutôt stupide et un peu girly, mais il s'est fichait. Bien sûr, il était un peu gêné que Yuki-chan ait découvert l'accident, mais il avait prévu que Bon se vengerai après l'autre jour.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'écrire sa réponse.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Merci pour le bracelet ! Je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je t'ai envoyé aussi. As-tu déjà fait des origamis ? Nous en faisons ici de temps en temps. C'est censé nous aider à méditer parce que nous nous concentrons à faire les mêmes mouvements, encore et encore. Habituellement je déteste quand nous devons aller méditer, mais je voulais faire ça. C'est bien. Garder mes mains occupées et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne finis pas par tomber endormi comme d'habitude._

_Au cas où tu ne comprendrait pas vraiment ce que c'est, ce que je t'ai envoyé est censé être une fleur de lotus. C'est le premier que nous avons appris à faire pour des raisons obscures. Je pensais que ce serait convenable, héhé. Parce que c'est rose._

_Heureux que tu ne sois pas fâché d'avoir appris que je t'avais confondu avec une fille au début. Au moins, je n'ai pas mis autant de temps que Ryûji à comprendre ! Il est vraiiiiiiment lent pour ces choses. J'ai compris quand tu m'as écrit. Aussi, heureux que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle encore Yuki-chan après tout ça. Ça serait un peu bizarre de passer tout à coup à autre choses. Je suis déjà complètement habitué. Tu es aussi la seule personne qui m'appelle Ren-kun, tu sais. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis également heureux de t'avoir comme correspondant. Tu es assez impressionnant, Yuki-chan. Je suis toujours mort d'impatience quand j'attends tes lettres. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons certainement toujours rester amis. Promis. _

_Eh bien, dans l'espoir de t''entendre bientôt!_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	15. 29 mai 2000

Yukio faisait courir ses petits doigts sur la fleur rose en papier. Il était assis dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avec la lettre la plus récente de Renzô pliée sur ses genoux. Il se sentait comme s'il avait des papillons volant dans son estomac. Personne d'autre que sa famille ne lui avait jamais donné un cadeau et recevoir quelque chose d'aussi beau... Quelque chose que Ren-kun avait fait... Yukio sourit. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il voulait vraiment la regarder sous tous les angles. Yukio ne voulait pas trop la toucher, de peur de la défaire, mais il en était tellement ravi... Juste en la regardant, il se sentait comme s'il pouvait voir les mains de Renzô pliant le papier. Il se demandait s'il l'avait fait en pensant à lui ou s'il en avait pris une qu'il avait faite avant.

De toute façon, cela faisait sourire Yukio. Surtout parce que c'était rose.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé couché sur son lit, regardant la fleur qu'il tenait au-dessus de son visage. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait joué avec dans ses mains avant de la lâcher par mégarde et de la faire tomber, cette dernière rebondissant sur ses lunettes, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

"Oups." Yukio rajusta ses lunettes et tourna la tête, le soulagement se propageant à travers lui quand il vit la fleur de papier posée, sur les feuilles indemne. Il sourit.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_C'est tellement cool ! La fleur était vraiment jolie et je la garderai sur mon bureau à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Je promets que je vais en prendre bien soin ! Je veux regarder tous les jours parce que c'est quelque chose que tu m'as donné et que c'est très précieux pour moi. Je suis très heureux que tu me l'aies donné. Merci ! _

_Ca a l'air vraiment bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment méditer, mais sais-tu comment faire d'autres choses en origami ? Je sais que mon père sait comment faire une grue. Il l'a fait une fois devant nous il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée. Mais je voudrais vraiment apprendre à en faire ! Peut être que quand nous vivrons dans la même ville, comme nous l'avons dit, tu pourras me montrer un jour, d'accord ? Tu dois me le promettre ! _

_Nous avons un grand cerisier à fleurs en face du monastère et il était en pleine floraison il y a seulement quelques semaines, mais la plupart des pétales sont tombées maintenant. As-tu des cerisiers fleurs près de ton temple ? Si tu n'en a pas, peut être que l'année prochaine, je pourrais t'envoyer une des fleurs. Je sais qu'il y a un moyen de les faire sécher, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Peut être que papa le sait. S'il ne le sait pas alors je vais essayer de trouver un livre sur la façon de le faire la prochaine fois que nous irons à la bibliothèque. Ou peut être que nous avons un livre à ce sujet ici ! Mais je ne le crois pas. Tous les livres qu'on a sont vieux et poussiéreux et parlent de religion. Je pense donc que je devrais aller à la bibliothèque, après tout. _

_Moi aussi j'ai toujours hâte de recevoir tes lettres ! Je souhaite que nous puissions nous rencontrer bientôt. J'aime t'écrire, mais je voudrais vraiment jouer avec toi et d'autres choses. Nous avons une aire de jeu où moi et mon frère et mon Papa allons toujours et ce serait amusant si toi et Ryûji-kun pouvaient venir aussi. Je suis très heureux que nous puissions être amis pour toujours. Même si je commence à me faire de nouveaux amis, tu seras toujours mon premier et meilleur ami que je ne voudrais plus jamais perdre ! Tu est très important et précieux pour moi et un jour nous jouerons ensemble et tu pourras me montrer comment faire des origamis et je peux t'assurer que tu ne tomberas pas malade. _

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_


	16. 1er juin 2000

Le visage de Renzô rougit légèrement alors qu'il regardait la lettre en face de lui.

_"Important et précieux" ? Tss. Parfois tu ressembles vraiment à une fille, Yuki-chan._

Le garçon de six ans ne pouvait pas croire ce que son ami avait écrit. Même s'il avait les mêmes sentiments, les mettre dans les mots était complètement embarrassant. Il aurait compris si l'autre l'avait appelé génial ou cool, mais "important et précieux" sonnait bizarre. Bien, mais bizarre.

"Ha, tu es là !"

"Bon ?"

Renzô sursauta légèrement à la voix inattendue et se retourna pour regarder Suguro qui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

"Quoi de neuf ? Je pensais que tu étais parti répondre à Rin".

"Je le faisais. Je le fait encore. C'est juste que je veux lui envoyer une photo de nous cette fois et que j'allais aller le demander à ma mère. Tu veux que je lui demande si elle peut en faire une de toi aussi ?"

"Hein ?"

Renzô avait été pris au dépourvu, mais il accepta rapidement.

"Bonne idée, Bon ! Nous devrions en faire pour Koneko-san aussi !"

"Ouais ! Tu peux attendre dans ma chambre ? Je t'y rejoindrai après l'avoir dit à maman."

"Compris !"

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Devine quoi ? Nous allons vous envoyer des photos de nous ! C'était l'idée de Ryûji. Enfin, plus l'idée de ton frère vu que c'est celui qui en a parlé, mais peu importe. _

_Je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire ici, mais j'ai écrit sur le dos des images pour que tu saches qui est qui. Je t'ai envoyé une photo de moi, de mes amis et de tous mes frères et sœurs, à part pour ma petite sœur parce qu'elle n'est pas encore née. C'est censé arriver bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand. J'espère que vous pourrez nous montrer à quoi vous ressemblez aussi ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as la peau pâle, mais c'est tout._

_Content que tu aies aimé ce que je t'ai envoyé. Je t'apprendrais certainement à le faire un jour, d'accord ? C'est vraiment facile._

_Nous n'avons pas de cerisiers près de notre temple, mais nous avons certainement vu auparavant. Nous sommes allés à la fête de l'autre semaine. Tu l'as fait ? Tu es chanceux d'avoir le droit d'aller à l'extérieur de ta maison. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment est-ce qu'on fait sécher des fleurs ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Ce n'est pas juste comme les tuer ? Ça y ressemble, mais je me trompe sûrement. Parles-en moi quand tu me répondras !_

_Ça__ craint vraiment que nous vivions si loin les uns des autres. j'espère que nous pourrons nous rencontrer un jour, parce que je veux jouer avec toi aussi. As-tu déjà joué au baseball avant ? Nous y jouons beaucoup ici car nous avons beaucoup d'espace pour courir. C'est généralement juste nous trois, mais mes frères nous rejoignent aussi parfois. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école ou quoi que ce soit. Notre temple a un peu une mauvaise réputation, tu vois. Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai Ryûji, Koneko et toi, Yukio-chan, et c'est tout ce qui compte. _

_Eh bien, j'espère t'entendre bientôt !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	17. 5 juin 2000

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Nous aimons vraiment vos photos ! Merci ! Tu as l'air différent de ce que j'avait imaginé mais je t'aime toujours ! Tu as vraiment l'air sympa. _

_Nous sommes allés à l'aire de jeux à côté du monastère et avons pris beaucoup de photos. Celle que je t'ai envoyé est avec moi, Rin et Papa ! Je suis celui avec les lunettes. Je ne peux pas bien voir sans elles. Je parie que tu peux dire qui sont Rin et Papa sans problème, non ? Haha ! _

_Ta fleur est sur mon bureau, là où je peux la voir. Je garde le reste de tes lettres dans un coffre sous le lit de mon frère. Nous avons un lit superposé et je dors sur le haut de sorte que nous gardons nos boîtes à lettres ensemble au fond. _

_Je pense que c'est une façon de garder une fleur comme quelque chose qui te rend heureux. Mais, maintenant que tu le dis, ça la tue. Peut être que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Après tout, si tu aimes vraiment quelque chose, il vaut mieux la maintenir en vie, non ? J'aime regarder la floraison de l'arbre au printemps, donc je vais attendre de voir les fleurs vivantes au lieu d'en sécher une seule et de la tuer. L'année prochaines, quand le cerisier fleurira encore, je t'enverrai beaucoup de photos à la place._

_J'ai déjà joué au baseball à l'école ! Je ne suis pas très bon dans ce domaine parce que mes lunettes n'arrêtent pas de tomber et je ne peux pas lancer la balle assez vite. Mais Rin dit que si je continues à le faire encore et encore, je le ferais mieux. Donc, je vais continuer d'essayer pour que nous puissions peut être joueur au baseball ensemble un jour ! Je n'ai pas d'amis à l'école non plus. Tout ce que j'ai c'est Papa, Rin et toi, Ren-kun. Donc, si nous nous avons les uns les autres, tout devrait bien se passer ! _

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

Yukio termina de colorier en rose le cœur qu'il avait dessiné et plia la lettre. Il glissa l'image dans l'enveloppe et la referma. Ses yeux erraient sur la nouvelle décoration de son bureau.

La photo que Renzô lui avait envoyée était appuyée contre sa lampe et la fleur en origami était posée contre. Rin avait fait quelque chose de similaire avec l'image de Ryûji sur son bureau.

Yukio sourit, correspondant le sourire que son ami avait dans la photo. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que durant ces derniers quelques mois, pendant cet échange de lettres avec son désormais meilleur ami. Il se sentait plus fort. Plus intelligent. Il avait beaucoup appris en écrivant à Ren-kun et il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Il lui était facile de s'imaginer écrire des lettres et de rencontrer un jour Renzô quand ils seraient plus âgés. Il le voulait plus que tout.

_À la prochaine._ Yukio regarda l'enveloppe dans sa main et eut un sourire éclatant.

_Espérons que ce ne sera pas dans trop longtemps !_


	18. 22 décembre 2003

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Renzô leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et jeta un oeil vers la porte. Voir sa petite sœur le fit sourire instantanément.

"J'enveloppe un cadeau pour un ami à moi", dit-il à Yumi alors qu'il la regardait s'approcher.

"C'est rose !" dit Yumi avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Renzô rit légèrement. "Oui, ça l'est." Il regarda le petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il venait d'emballer, passant une main sur le papier rose lisse et brillant.

"C'est un peu dans nos habitudes, de nous envoyer des choses roses", lui expliqua-t-il.

Yumi rigola. "Tu es bizarre, Ren-nii. Les cadeaux de Noël sont supposés être rouges et verts. Rose c'est le printemps !" lui dit-elle sagement.

"Oh ?" Renzô sourit à ses mots et ramassa une fleur d'origami rouge qu'il avait sur son bureau. "Je garderai cela à l'esprit quand j'emballerai tes présents, morveuse." Elle grimaça au surnom mais son expression revint rapidement au sourire quand il lui tendit la fleur. "Heureusement pour moi, j'en avais un en main. Ca aurait été assez gênant de faire une erreur."

"Je peux la garder ?" demanda Yumi avec excitation, en regardant la fleur soigneusement pliée avec crainte.

"Bien sûr. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais avec Kinzô."

"Il est sorti," dit promptement Yumi. Elle plaça la petite fleur derrière son oreille et le regarda dans l'expectative. Bien que ses longs cheveux menaçaient de la faire tomber, cela tenait plutôt bien pour le moment. Renzô se pencha pour la remettre en place.

"Belle. Donc ?"

Heureuse, Yumi lui sourit et continua. "Il est sorti pour aller voir Gû-nii, mais a dit que je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui. Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Je m'ennuie sans lui."

Yumi parlait de Gûzô, bien sûr. Leur frère aîné avait été hors service pendant les quelques derniers jours, enfermé à l'infirmerie dans un des établissements de l'Ordre, de ce que Renzô avait entendu. Une mission qui avait mal tourné ou quelque chose comme ça ; Renzô n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aux explications, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça n'avait pas été mortel.

"Il sera bientôt de retour. Peut être dans une semaine. Il ne manquera certainement pas la nouvelle année", assura-t-il à sa sœur.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"Mmmh. Eh bien, puisque tu t'ennuies pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici avec moi ? J'étais en train d'écrire quand tu es arrivée mais maintenant nous pouvons trouver un truc à faire."

"Peux-tu m'apprendre comment faire ces fleurs ?"

"Seulement si tu me promets de m'aider à faire une blague à Kin-nii plus tard."

"Ça marche ! "

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que cette lettre t'arrivera au bon moment ! J'espère également que toi et ton frère aimerez ce que nous vous avons envoyé. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais nous avons pensez que vous voudriez peut être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire ensemble. Je peut sentir que tout ce que tu as reçu dernièrement étaient des livres, et je sais que tu lis et tout, mais tu as tout de même besoin d'une pause de temps en temps, non ? _

_Cela dit, j'ai quand même fini par te prendre un autre livre à lire. Jû-nii m'a un peu aidé avec celui-ci. Je voulais vraiment t'offrir quelque chose de bien cette année, et je sais que tu es curieux à propos de la médecine traditionnelle chinoise, donc nous t'avons pris un manuel là-dessus. Il semble un peu compliqué, mais puis ce que c'est pour toi, Yuki-chan, j'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerai pas du tout._

_Mec, je ne peux pas croire que c'est déjà la fin de cette année. Cette fois le prochain décembre sera notre dernier avant de nous rendre à l'école secondaire. Je me demande comment ça va être. Je pense que je prendrai un job à temps partiel histoire de commencer à économiser un peu d'argent. Jû-nii est vraiment gentil et ne cesse de nous acheter des super trucs quand il reçoit sa paye, mais il y a une tonne de choses que je veux acheter aussi, et je dois économiser si je veux pouvoir m'installer en ville. Penser à tout ça me souhaiter de faire avancer le temps encore plus vite !_

_Mais dis-en moi tout de même plus à propos de ce projet que tu as fait pour l'école. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de trucs de démons ou autres, mais les histoires de fantômes sont cool ! J'en connais un tas. Nous en avons utilisé pour effrayer certains enfants à l'école pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Enfin, c'était surtout moi, mais Ryûji et Koneko sont aussi de super effrayants parfois, tu peux pas imaginer. Mais on ne le fait plus. Je ne veux pas que de mauvaises rumeurs se propagent à nouveau sur nous maintenant que nous avons finalement déménagé. Je dois d'ailleurs dire que je n'arrêterai jamais de me sentir reconnaissant à ce sujet ! Ça prend beaucoup moins de temps pour aller à l'école maintenant, ce qui signifie que je peux dormir plus. Et il y a moins d'insectes ! _8D_ La vie est cool, mec._

_Eh bien, dans l'espoir d'avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Joyeux Noël, j'espère que ton anniversaire sera génial, et au cas où tu ne recevrais pas ma future réponse dans les délais, bonne et heureuse année ! _

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	19. 27 décembre 2003

Ils devaient avoir joué au Menko au moins dix fois maintenant. Rin adorait le jeu envoyé par leurs amis de Kyoto mais Yukio avait besoin d'une pause. Alors que Rin préparait le dîner, le plus jeune des deux s'était retiré dans leurs chambre avec son propre présent, un cadeau que Rin avait qualifié d'ennuyeux, mais que Yukio trouvait fascinant.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jouer avec le signet rose caché sous sa couverture.

Dernièrement, ils s'envoyaient l'un à l'autre des cadeaux accompagnés de toutes sortes de choses roses attachées dessus. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient conservée depuis le bracelet de l'amitié qu'il avait envoyé à Ren-kun étant enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire et ne s'en sentaient pas vraiment gênés. Bien sûr, Rin taquinait Yukio sur les différents objets roses qu'il amassait au fil des ans, mais ça allait. Rin ne pouvait juste pas comprendre.

Pour être honnête, Yukio ne comprenait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de rose dans un magasin, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de l'envoyer à son ami. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas toujours, mais il commençait à avoir une affinité pour la couleur. Il avait quelques chemises et cardigans roses qui parsemaient son armoire et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait plus proche de Ren-kun.

Mais le collège commençait bientôt et Yukio savait qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup plus de monde. Il voulait tenir Ren-kun plus proche de lui que jamais. Ses yeux le promenaient sur son bureau où plusieurs livres d'exorcisme étaient posés à côté de la lettre de Renzô. Yukio se leva, passa un doigt sur la fleur de lotus rose en origami, et mis les livres de côté. Juste pour un moment. Il reviendrait à ses études plus tard.

Il avait une lettre à écrire.

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Merci beaucoup pour les cadeaux! Le colis est arrivé juste à temps. Lorsque le facteur est venu ce matin avec trois lourds colis, il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Il devait avoir travaillé dur donc Nii-san lui a donné des biscuits de Noël en en guise de remerciement._

_J'ai vraiment apprécié le livre ! Il y beaucoup d'informations, et c'est très intéressant à lire. J'en ai appris beaucoup et pourtant je n'ai lu qu'un chapitre. Envoies mes remerciements à Jûzô-san de t'avoir aussi bien aidé. En parlant de cadeaux, Nii-san et moi avons été en prendre il y a environ une semaine. J'espère qu'ils arriveront à temps. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Nii-san a quelque chose pour Ryûji-kun et notre père nous a aidé à chercher quelque chose pour vous trois._

_Un travail à temps partiel, hein ? Ce sera très bien. Je pense que tu irais bien dans un magasin ou un restaurant. Quelque part avec de la clientèle. Tu as un bon charisme, et je suis sûr que tu seras embauché en un instant. Quoique, tu ne laissera probablement jamais les filles tranquilles donc ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée ;-). Assures-toi de ne pas trouver un emploi trop difficile. Le collège pourrait être dur et je ne veux pas te voir surmené. Nii-san parle aussi d'emplois à temps partiel mais le père Fujimoto lui a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'obtiennent une hausse de ses notes. Je m'inquiète encore pour Nii-san parfois, mais j'espère que les choses iront mieux au collège._

_Pour ce projet, il n'y a rien de vraiment spécial, mais je passe plus de temps avec le père. Et bien sûr que tu le dois ! S'il te plaît, n'effraies pas les petits enfants, Ren-kun. Tu devrais les charmer avec ton sourire à la place. Je suis heureux que les rumeurs aient cessé maintenant. Je suis aussi content d'apprendre que tu vas mieux et que tu t'amuses. Les rumeurs ont vraiment dû être nuisibles. La ville est bien en ce qui concerne les insectes mais fais attention vers l'été. Je parie que c'est tout aussi mauvais qu'à la campagne. Assures-toi de porter un vaporisateur anti-insectes._

_Merci encore pour les cadeaux. Nii-san m'appelle de nouveau pour jouer donc je vais devoir porter cette lettre à la boîte aux lettres. Joyeux Noël et bonne année 2003. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment, Ren-kun ! J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

* * *

**Note : **Il m'arrive parfois de ne pas être très précise et/ou de me tromper dans ma traduction, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. N'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous trouvez des erreurs, et si vous étudiez l'anglais, je vous propose d'aller lire la version originale anglaise, elle vaut vraiment le coup :-) !

**Note n°2 : **Juste une question comme ça, le dragueur aux cheveux roses, de quelle façon écrivez-vous son nom ? Personnellement, je préfère suivre la traduction de _Kazé shônen up_, "Renzô", mais apparemment la version anglaise est "Renzou", et de temps en temps je vois des personnes l'écrire "Renzo".


	20. 5 janvier 2004

_Ahh, Yuki-chan..._

Renzô sourit légèrement quand il se vit dans le miroir. Le collier que Yuki-chan lui avait envoyé lui pendait au cou.

"C'est tout de même un peu girly, hein..." Malgré ses paroles, Renzô ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir heureux à la vue de la petite orbe rose qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait reçue et il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de la regarder à chaque fois qu'il s'habillait. Il trouvait du réconfort dans le poids inconnu qui lui rappelait que son ami avait pensé à lui quand il lui avait acheté cela. Il avait été tenté de lui offrir quelque chose de semblable en retour, mais Yuki-chan ne semblait pas être le genre de gars qui portait des bijoux. Contrairement à Renzô, qui en était de plus en plus friand. Kinzô était à fond dans la musique ces derniers temps, de sorte que beaucoup de magazines de musique commençaient à apparaître dans leur maison et Renzô voyait les artistes sur les couvertures avec leurs cheveux teints de toutes les couleurs, les vêtements et bijoux flashy. Certains d'entre eux avaient même les oreilles percées. Ils avaient tous l'air si cool...

Le collier autour de son cou le faisait sentir cool. Pourtant, il ne voulait le montrer à personne, et surtout pas à ses frères. Kinzô le taquinait déjà assez, et la dernière chose que Renzô voulait, c'était que son frère s'amuse à le charrier à propos de son collier plutôt girly, ou pire, de le charrier à propos de son envie de l'imiter.

_Comme si..._ pensa Renzô avec dérision. Il finit de s'habiller, et après avoir décidé d'abandonner ses corvées du matin, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau pour aller écrire la réponse, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de faire jusqu'à maintenant.

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Merci pour les cadeaux, en particulier le Monopoly ! Ce jeu est super fun, et Koneko nous bat presque à chaque fois. Ryûji et moi, on l'a vraiment bien aimé. Enfin, pas la partie où on perd, évidemment, mais on commence à devenir meilleurs, peut être qu'un jour on pourra battre Koneko, héhé. J'ai bien aimé le collier aussi. Je le porte en ce moment, mais je le garde caché sous mes vêtements la plupart du temps. Je ne veux pas que Kin-nii le voie, parce qu'il pourrait encore me charrier, ce crétin. Mais il est cool et je l'aime vraiment, je te le jure._

_Sinon, tout est arrivé à temps. Le jour juste après que je t'ai envoyé l'autre lettre. Désolée de te répondre à nouveau si tard, d'ailleurs. On était un peu occupés avec la nouvelle année et tout. Je suis trooop rempli, et vraiment fatigué aussi, mais ça a été amusant. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là toi aussi. Je parie que ça serait encre plus fun si vous étiez avec nous. Je me demande combien de fois nous parlons de vous, les gars. Ryûji essaie de ne pas le faire, mais il finit toujours par parler de ton frère encore et encore, presque tout le temps. C'est plutôt drôle. Koneko est bizarre. Il écrit de façon obsessionnelle à ce mec Kyoya mais ne parle jamais vraiment de lui. Tu le connais ? Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te poser cette question, mais elle sort toujours de mon esprit. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? (si tu le connais)_

_D'autre part, Yumi voudrait te parler dernièrement. Elle est venue dans ma chambre l'autre jour quand je t'écrivais cette lettre. Elle est devenue super intéressée par toi, pas que j'en sois surpris. Je suis sûr que tu seras entouré de filles l'année prochaine, et ce sera encore mieux au collège ~ Wouah, je ne peux pas attendre d'être diplômé ! Mais de toute façon, Yumi a dit qu'elle voulait t'envoyer une fleur pour la prochaine fois. Je lui ai déjà appris comment faire, tu vas voir. Nous allons probablement te l'envoyer la semaine prochaine, mais ne te sens pas obligé de la garder. Je ne veux pas te combler de désordre, tu sais ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux d'entendre que tu as aimé le livre ! J'espérais que oui. Il y a autre chose pour laquelle je voudrais faire des économies, mais je vais devoir attendre d'avoir ce travail. C'est un secret, alors je ne te le dirai pas peut importe le nombre de fois où tu me le demandes !_

_Une boutique ou un restaurant, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose d'encore plus cool. Être serveur est un peu dur parce qu'il y a énormément de clients. Quelque chose comme un café serait super ! Mais je doute que je trouverai quelque chose de bien cependant. Je vais probablement devoir promener des chiens ou ce genre de choses, pouah. Ah, et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour mes notes. Je m'en sors bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un gros objectif. Tu sais que je ne planifie pas de rentrer dans une université haut de gamme quand tout ça sera fini. Tout travail est bon pour moi tant que je n'ai pas à rester ici. Le problème pour l'instant est d'en trouver un, heh._

_Eh bien, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire, mais je vais terminer cette lettre parce qu'elle devient un peu longue (désolé !). J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


	21. 8 janvier 2004

_ Cher Ren-kun,_

_Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé ! Nii-san avait peur que vous ne compreniez pas les règles, mais je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas si difficile. Pour le collier, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop girly. Quand je l'ai acheté, le caissier du magasin m'a demandé si il était pour ma petite amie. C'était plutôt gênant, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre, il me faisais trop penser à toi. Donc je suis content qu'il te plaise quand même. J'était plutôt inquiet !_

_Ce n'est pas grave si tu as du retard. Après tout, on a été très occupés ici aussi. Le manteau de notre père a prit feu à cause d'un feu d'artifice mal placé mais à part ça, les vacances étaient plutôt agréables ! Nii-san a fait un grand festin, donc tout était délicieux. Un jour, tu devrais venir pour les vacances. La nourriture de Nii-san est la meilleure ! La cuisine est l'unique domaine où il est doué, eh !_

_À propos de Kyoya, je suppose que tu parles de Hibari Kyoya ? Je suis surpris. Il ne parlait à personne et était toujours impossible. Il faisait de l'école buissonnière à de nombreuses reprises, mais il était toujours dans le top cinq de la classe. Ainsi, même quand il cherchait la bagarre avec mon frère, les enseignants ne lui reprochaient rien. Il a été transféré l'an dernier, et à ma connaissance, il a quitté la grande ville pour aller dans un village. Je crois que ses parents sont allés travailler à l'étranger, et qu'ils voulaient probablement laisser Kyoya dans une petite ville plutôt que dans une grande. Cependant, ce n'est que de la spéculation et je ne suis pas friand de ragots. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas juste à Konekomaru-kun ?_

_Cela ne me dérange pas de garder la fleur ! Ce serait impoli de la jeter. Et puis, c'est ta sœur, alors compte sur moi pour la garder. De toute façon, je ne suis pas impatient d'être entouré de filles, tu sais. C'est très embarrassant et peu importe comment j'essaie de les convaincre que je ne suis pas intéressé, elles continuent à venir ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec elles..._  
_Un secret, hein ? Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas curieux, mais j'espère que cela ne te coûtera pas trop d'argent. Je préfère que tu économises pour toi-même plutôt que tu ne dépenses de l'argent pour moi. Les résidences de la ville sont chères, après tout ;-)_

_Cela ne me dérange pas si tes lettres sont longues, Ren-kun. Je crois que ça me fait sentir plus proche de toi. J'aimerais aussi que tu sois là._

_Je suppose que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

"Yukio, tu as fini ?" Un coup à la porte accompagna la voix familière et le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir son père entrer dans la salle (pièce ?). Shiro croisa les bras et regarda par-dessus Yukio. "Eh bien, ça te grandit."

Yukio se leva et lissa son blazer. Une cravate rouge et noire était discrètement fixée sous son col et s'intégraient bien à son pantalon noir maintenu par une ceinture de la même couleur.

"Est-ce ça me va ?" Yukio redressa ses lunettes pendant qu'il s'observait.

"C'est très bien. Tu as terminé ta lettre ?" Shiro hocha la tête vers le bureau.

"Ah, oui !" Yukio saisit la feuille de papier et la plia rapidement. Il la glissa dans l'enveloppe où était déjà indiquée l'adresse de son ami.

"Bon. Nous la posterons en chemin." Shiro sourit. "Shura nous attend à l'Académie."

Yukio fronça le nez à la mention de son nom, mais il hocha la tête. Il s'entraînerait bientôt avec de vraies armes et il ne pouvait pas lésiner sur ses enseignements... Les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus difficiles à partir de maintenant, mais il essaierait de trouver le temps d'écrire à Ren-kun. Il serra la lettre contre sa poitrine.

"Prêt à partir ?"

Yukio prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Il attrapa son sac et suivit son père jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

**NdA:** Le format des chapitres va un peu changer à partir de maintenant. Le chapitre suivant se déroulera en 2006, mais d'autres sauts dans le temps ne sont pas encore prévus pour l'instant. Merci de nous lire !

**NdT :** Dans la version de la fic sur Archives of Our Own, il y a parfois des petits coeurs dans les lettres, mais le site fanfiction ne veut pas les accepter... du coup, je les remplace par des smileys.

Au fait, j'ai une bêta à présent ! Son pseudo est Obviously Enough, merci à elle :D (d'ailleurs, tu peux aussi mettre des notes en fin de chapitre si tu le veux)


	22. Août 2006

**Note :** Renzô a actuellement 13 ans, et Yukio en a 12.

* * *

_10 août 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_J'ai eu le job ! Han, mec, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ex-ci-té ! J'ai attendu ce jour avec tellement d'impatience depuis si longtemps ! Je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me recruter, alors que je suis en première année et tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il me garderont quand les vacances seront terminées, mais peut être que si je me débrouille assez bien, ils le feront quand même ? Espérons le. Mes parents ne paraissent pas le voir d'un mauvais œil, donc ça va pour le moment. Je déteste dire ça, mais Kin-nii m'a également été bien utile pour une fois. Il avait un ami qui m'a permis de connaître mes employeurs. Mais maintenant, je dois lui rendre un service à mon tour _-"._ Je pensais sérieusement accepter ce travail au magasin de crème glacée à la place, mais à la fin je n'ai pas pu résister. Un magasin de vêtements ! C'est une occasion unique dans ma vie ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça._

_Enfin bon, c'est vrai que le premier jour... J'étais un peu nerveux, bien sûr, mais ça ne s'est pas passé aussi mal que je le pensais, surtout une fois que toutes les nanas ont débarqué ! Bien sûr, elles m'ont totalement ignoré et je ne suis pas censé déranger les clients, mais mince, j'était juste au paradis, mec! 8D Et Suzu-chan (la fille super mignonne de ma classe) était là aussi. J'ai eu la chance de lui parler un peu quand elle m'a reconnu et tout. J'ai réussi à la faire sourire et elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait à nouveau plus tard dans la semaine. Aah, je suis tellement chanceux ! Sérieusement, ce travail, c'est tellement génial ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de travailler. Sérieusement, j'ai pas du tout envie de retourner à l'école, mais bon. Je vais profiter de tout ce que je peux économiser jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Tu devrais voir le nombre de choses qu'il vendent ici, c'est franchement impressionnant !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta question, oui, oui... j'ai un peu fait mes devoirs de vacances, d'accord ? Il reste pas grand chose à faire, t'inquiète pas. Je terminerai à temps. Même si tu ne me l'avais pas rappelé, ça m'est déjà arrivé les deux dernières années, tu te souviens ? Ça ira. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu les gères, n'est-ce pas ? "Avec ton statut de premier de la classe, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te relâcher", je sais. Pourtant, je vais continuer de répéter ça jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête : te mets pas trop la pression ! Tu vas parfaitement bien te débrouiller. Repose toi un peu de temps en temps, d'accord ?_

_Bon, je dois finir cette lettre pour le moment. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

_13 août 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Félicitations ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! Tu dois t'assurer de remercier sincèrement Kinzô-san pour ça ! Je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu à travailler dans la boutique de glaces. Tu aurais grignoté les garnitures toute la journée 8P Au moins de cette façon, tu pourra obtenir des réductions pour des vêtements sympas. Même s'ils ne te permettent pas de rester, fais de ton mieux durant le temps où tu y seras !_

_Tu as l'air de t'y amuser, en tous cas ! J'ai un emploi à temps partiel moi aussi. Mon père m'en a parlé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que pour toi. Je dois en quelque sorte y aller à chaque fois qu'ils m'appellent. C'est bon pour mes devoirs que je ne doive pas y aller toute la journée, mais je ne le fais pas pour l'argent. Peu importe, je vais économiser ce que je peux ! J'avais beaucoup de devoirs de vacances à faire, donc je leur suis reconnaissant. Je ne voulais pas être trop surchargé._

_Désolé d'être tellement soucieux. Je m'inquiète beaucoup trop pour toi. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. Même si tu es un fainéant, tu fais toujours le travail à temps. Je suppose que c'est ta manie de faire traîner les choses qui me rend anxieux ! Pourtant, le meilleur serait plutôt de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter. Tu peux équilibrer tes devoirs et ton travail, non ? Ton travail scolaire est une priorité !_

_Désolé, je recommence. Nii-san m'appelle maman et dit que je le harcèle. Je ne peux rien y faire. Il n'a toujours pas fait ses devoirs et il est toujours en train de lire des mangas ! Parfois, je pense que c'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça, avec la façon dont il agit tout le temps..._

_Avec mon job, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps donc j'ai travaillé sur mon programme. Je devrais avoir tout fini demain ! En faire un peu chaque jour revient à le faire rapidement. Je souhaite que Nii-san le comprenne. Il va tout faire la dernière semaine. Bien sûr, je vais continuer à étudier jusqu'à la rentrée, mais je te promets que je vais me détendre un peu aujourd'hui._

_Fais de ton mieux ! J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

* * *

_17 août 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Tu as aussi un emploi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de si je dois te féliciter ou te réprimander. Quel est ce travail, sinon ? Heureusement, il ne te prend pas beaucoup de temps, puisque tu as l'air plutôt bien. Je sais que tu aimes bien te stimuler, mais ça ne va pas un peu trop loin ? Tu es trop dur avec toi même, mon vieux ! Tu vas commencer à avoir des cheveux blancs si tu continues à ce rythme. Sérieusement, je suis pour le fait de gagner de l'argent de poche, mais dans ton cas, si le travail devient trop dur pour toi, arrête un peu et repose-toi. Tu veux être médecin, pas vrai ? Tu y arriveras certainement si tu continues à avoir des bonnes notes, pas besoin de te fatiguer pour des trucs sans importance._

_Quant à mon travail scolaire, pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant, tu sais ! Je ne sais pas trop pour ton frère, mais je me débrouille assez bien pour que mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas à mon sujet. J'ai pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts que toi, je n'ai pas de grands projets. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour toi, Yuki-chan. Aussi longtemps que tu me promettras de ne pas te surmener !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, arrêtons de parler de l'école pour le moment, ok ? On est encore en vacances d'été ! Profitons-en tant que nous le pouvons. Est-ce que tu as pu aller dans un endroit sympa, finalement ? Je pense que j'irai à la plage avec Ryûji et Koneko une fois que j'aurai un jour de congé. Et peut être que j'inviterai Suzu-chan à venir avec moi. Je peux lui parler plus qu'avant depuis quelques temps, donc... ahaha..._

_Ah, ouais. J'ai fini par trouver ce que Kin-nii me voulait beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Apparemment, il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait monter un groupe de musique, et il veut que je l'aide à mettre en place les répétitions, que je fasse de la publicité pour lui et ses potes, et d'autres trucs comme ça. C'est super chiant, mais je lui dois un service, donc je suppose que tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est me plaindre. Je ne peux pas croire que les parents le laissent s'en tirer comme ça._

_Bon, eh bien je t'en dirais plus la prochaine fois. Je ne pense pas que ça va vraiment finir par avoir du succès, parce que Kin-nii n'est vraiment qu'un idiot, mais qui sait... on va bien voir. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_

* * *

_21 août 2006_

_Cher Ren-kun,_

_Qui travaille trop, à présent ? C'est bon, je vais bien ! Je m'en sors bien et j'ai tout planifié. Je peux gérer ça. Et je conserverai mes bonnes notes, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Cependant, depuis que mon père m'a présenté à ce poste, il serait impoli de ma part de tout simplement arrêter. Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à continuer ! Ça ira pour moi._

_Encore une fois, désolé d'être un peu autoritaire. Nii-san s'en plaint aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas de grands projets, mais EST-CE QUE tu penses un peu à l'avenir ? Je sais que tu parles toujours de t'installer en ville et tout ça, mais il y a beaucoup d'opportunités dont tu pourrais profiter ici. Peut être que si tu fais des études d'économie, tu pourras ouvrir ton propre magasin ! Je pense que ça t'irait bien._

_Quand à moi, je te promets que je continuerai à poursuivre mes objectifs. Je ne me surmènerai pas et tout devrait bien se passer._

_Nous n'allons pas en vacances très souvent depuis que le travail de Père est devenu plutôt exigeant. Mais nous avons passé une journée à Southern Cross Mall la semaine dernière et c'était vraiment sympa. Tu aurais dû voir Nii-san bondir de boutique en boutique ! Je pense qu'il était plus heureux au marché que n'importe où ailleurs. Amuse-toi bien à la plage ! Et ne sois pas trop entreprenant avec des filles que tu connais à peine, tu veux bien ? Il est préférable d'y aller avec des amis de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que Ryûji-kun et Konekomaru-kun se sentent délaissés. Si tu veux amener une fille, Yumi-chan est le meilleur choix. ;P_

_Kinzô-san, monter un groupe ? Quel genre de musique va-t-il jouer ? C'est vraiment intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme lui serait autorisé à le faire, compte tenu des valeurs de ta famille. Et ne sois pas si négatif. Tu pourras rencontrer plein de gens intéressants en l'aidant. Peut être même une mignonne petite fan si Kinzô-san devient assez populaire. Fais de ton mieux pour l'encourager et je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger !_

_En attendant, ici, c'est exactement comme je le pensais. Nii-san se précipite sur son travail à la dernière minute. Il m'a supplié de le laisser copier sur moi environ sept fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais en parler à Ryûji-kun ? Peut être que Nii-san l'écouterait plus que moi. Honnêtement, ça devient lassant._

_J'espère que les choses iront bien pour toi au moment où cette lettre arrivera. Fais de ton mieux et n'oublie pas que la rentrée est bientôt ! Prends soin de toi, et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Okumura Yukio_

_PS : Tu as terminé ton travail maintenant, pas vrai ?_

* * *

_25 août 2006_

_Cher Yuki-chan,_

_Je n'arrêterai probablement jamais de me préoccuper de toi, mais je crois en toi. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire. Tu n'as jamais été un lâcheur comme moi, et si les choses deviennent trop dures, tu peux toujours venir t'en plaindre à moi. Ne te retiens pas, ok ? Je n'ai pas le sérieux et la patience que tu as pour faire face à tout ce qui t'arrive, mais si tu laisses tout ton stress s'accumuler comme tu le fais, tu vas certainement péter un câble un jour ou l'autre._

_Ahhh, c'est pourquoi je suis celui qui doit s'inquiéter pour toi, pas l'inverse._

_Sinon, j'ai fini mes devoirs, d'accord ? Je les ai fait ! Enfin, c'est surtout parce que je suis allé parler de ton frère à Ryûji, mais qu'il a décidé d'être aussi sur mon dos. Ugh. J'avais presque fini de toute façon... je l'avais promis, et je l'ai fait ! Pourtant, quand ce type décide de s'acharner sur moi, c'est horrible. Il est complètement impitoyable ! Ça ne me dérange pas autant que c'est toi qui le fait. Tu es beaucoup plus gentil que Bon. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas aussi autoritaire que lui._

_À propos de mes plans pour l'avenir... eh bien, ouvrir mon propre magasin de vêtements me semble un peu ambitieux... Je crois que je préférerais plutôt travailler dans ce milieu plutôt que d'un créer un nouveau. Pour l'instant, je ferai de mon mieux avec mon emploi à temps partiel du moment et tout autre petit boulot que j'aurais plus tard jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon diplôme d'études secondaires. Comme ça, quand je serai en ville, je serai capable de trouver facilement du travail avec toute l'expérience que j'aurais gagnée._

_Mais sérieusement, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à tout ça. Tu dois te lâcher, mon petit ! En parlant de ça, ne sois pas si méchant, Yuki-chan ! Est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un ? Les filles sont les meilleures ! Elles sont agréables à regarder, et gentilles aussi, et quand tu arrives à les faire sourire, c'est la plus belle sensation du monde. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé une seule fois ce que c'était de les embrasser ? Jun-nee semble toujours super joyeuse quand elle a un petit ami, alors ça doit être agréable. Une fois qu'on sera de retour au collège, ne fais pas ton solitaire, d'accord ? Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, et les rumeurs se sont arrêtées, non ? De puis, ton frère étant dans une classe différente de la tienne, je suis sûr qu'aucune fille n'aura peur de t'approcher. Saisis ta chance !_

_Pour revenir à ta question, je ne sais pas encore quel genre de musique va jouer Kin-nii. Je l'ai évité comme la peste ces derniers temps. Sa chambre est dans un désordre pas possible. Je suis surpris que maman ne lui passe pas un savon pour ça. Il y a des papiers dans tous les sens ! J'ai chipé une feuille avec certaines paroles qu'il avait écrites. Elles sont affreuses, haha. Je ne pense pas que ça va vraiment aboutir à quelque chose, donc je peux faire une croix sur les jolies fangirls. Honnêtement, je n'ai même pas envie de lui faire de la publicité… Peut-être que je pourrais essayer d'y échapper… Bref, on verra._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, prends soin de toi et garde mes mots à l'esprit. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Shima Renzô_


End file.
